A Day With Daddy
by storming-wolf
Summary: When JJ has to go to work on Reid's day off, Reid has to watch their 7 month old son. By himself. For the first time. This should be fun, right? Reid/JJ


Okay, okay...guess what? Anyone? Okay...I GOT A JOB! I'm babysitting now for 5 per hour per kid :) My job inspired this story ;)

* * *

"Remember to nap after lunch, and he needs to try food besides milk. Breakfast is oatmeal with banana with a little milk, Lunch is peas and juice, and Dinner can be just his milk or you can try some baby food," JJ said.

"I know JJ," Reid said. "I'll read to him, we'll work on crawling and sitting, we'll play with his dinosaur a little. Its gonna be a father son day."

"Okay. I love you. When he wakes up," JJ started.

"Bath, change, and feed. We can go to the park too," Reid said. JJ gave him a kiss.

"You're a good daddy," JJ said. "I'll call you every once in a while."

"Okay. Go ahead and get to work, you have paper work to catch up on," Reid said. JJ gave Reid another kiss.

"I love you," JJ said.

"I love you too," Reid said. JJ left and Reid got to work. He started getting everything he needed for the morning ready when he heard crying. He walked into the room painted in blue. Chase was red and crying inside his crib. Reid picked up the baby, who stopped crying in a response to being picked up.

"Ready for a bath?" Reid asked. He smiled and walked to the bathroom where he got the bath ready. He laid his son down and undressed him. He got Chase's toy keys from his back pocket and let Chase play with them. Chase put them in his mouth.

"No, no, no. This will hurt you before it helps," Reid said. The young boy was starting to grow teeth, so everything he could put in his mouth was like relief to his sore gums.

Reid picked up Chase and placed him in the bath. He washed his hair and his body and took him out, wrapping him in a towel that looked like a duck. He carried Chase to his room and placed him on the changing table.

"Eeeeeee!" Chase yelled. Reid laughed. Chase tried to talk all the time, but never could. Reid put a diaper on Chase and put lotion on his body. He got him dressed and put a bib around his neck.

"Alright, its time for breakfast," Reid said. He put Chase in his high chair and gave him a teddy bear that's body was a blue cloth with a corner for teething. He got the oatmeal and bananas ready along with a little milk. Chase smiled and clapped at the sight of food. He took the spoon from Reid's hand and began feeding himself. Reid smiled and began filming Chase on his phone. Reid laughed as Chase fed himself, quite successfully.

"Say hi Chase," Reid said. Chase smiled, showing off his growing teeth. Reid smiled and stopped filming. He sent it to JJ and directed his attention to the baby in front of him. He was drinking from his bottle now.

"Dein!" Chase said. Reid guessed he was trying to say 'Done', so he put the dishes in the dishwasher and cleaned off Chase's face. He burped Chase and sat him on the floor where he played with a few toys Reid had laid out. Reid cleaned the mess and walked over to his son.

"Peek-a-boo!" Reid exclaimed. Chase laughed. "Wanna go to the park? I think you do. We can swing a little while we're there."

Chase picked up a toy and handed it to Reid. He took the toy. "Aw, this is a nice toy. We can take it to the park."

Reid picked up Chase and grabbed the diaper bag. He got Chase into his stroller and walked to the park.

"Ahhhhh!" Chase said, dropping a toy puppy he had in his hands. Reid picked it up and gave it to Chase.

"Try not to drop it," Reid said. Chase just looked at his dad with a smile and began giggling. Reid smiled and ruffled his son's golden blonde hair. Chase placed the toy down and grabbed a sippy cup Reid was trying to get him to use.

"Ba ba," Chase said, holding the cup up to Reid.

"It's a cup. You're a big boy, so you can try to use a cup now," Reid said. Chase looked at the cup and stuck it in his mouth. Reid smirked at his son's behavior and continued the walk to the park. He pushed the stroller over to the swing set and picked up Chase. He put Chase in the baby swing and began pushing him, the 7 month old laughing with every push.

"Boo!" Reid exclaimed every time Chase was in front of him. Chase continued to laugh as he did so. Reid's phone began ringing.

"Hello," Reid said.

"Hey Spence. What are you two up to right now?" JJ asked.

"We're on the swing," Reid said.

"Aww. I got your video. He's such a big boy," JJ said.

"Yeah. He drank from his sippy cup. He had some apple juice," Reid said.

"Make sure lunch is at noon and nap is by one," JJ said.

"It's on my schedule. I got this honey," Reid said.

"Okay. I love you," JJ said.

"I love you too," Reid said. He held the phone up to Chase. "Say hi to Mommy."

"Mimmy!" Chase said. Reid and JJ laughed.

"It's close," JJ said, laughing. "I love you Chase."

"Mimmy!" Chase giggled.

"Spence, make sure he's home before 1," JJ said.

"I will. Bye JJ," Reid said. He put his phone in his pocket.

"Daddy!" Chase said. Reid smirked.

"Okay, let's not tell mommy you can say daddy correctly," Reid said. Chase put his hands up to his face and giggled. "Come on. Let's go get you some teething rings because these suckers are growing like crazy."

Reid picked Chase up from the swing and placed his son in his stroller. He walked to a store nearby. Reid walked through the baby aisle.

"Want a blue or green one?" Reid asked once he found teething rings. Chase grabbed the blue one from Reid's hand. Reid got some more diapers, baby food, and a stuffed animal Chase couldn't let go of. Once they bought everything, Reid walked back to their house. Reid put the teething ring in the freezer while Chase played with the new stuffed animal.

"Okay, time for lunch," Reid said. He picked up Chase and placed him in the high chair. As Reid fed Chase some peas, Chase's eyes grew heavy and he soon fell asleep. Reid picked him up and took him to his room. He put him in some pajamas and laid him down in the crib. He yawned and sat on the rocking chair, falling asleep himself.

~*~

Reid woke up to his son crying. He looked at his watch to find that it was six. He picked up Chase and began rocking him when he figured out why his son was crying.

"Couldn't you save this for when mommy got home?" Reid asked. He laid him down on the changing table and changed the dirty diaper. He tossed it into the garbage and put the pajamas back on Chase.

"Are you hungry?" Reid asked. Chase rested his head on Reid's shoulder. "Ah, you're still sleepy. Let's try your teething ring and then we can eat dinner."

Reid carried him to the kitchen and got the teething ring from the freezer. Chase happily put it in his mouth, enjoying the cold relief. Reid placed him on his lap and began reciting a book he memorized to him. After he finished reciting it, he placed Chase in the high chair.

"Okay, mommy wants you to try some squash today," Reid said, placing the container in front of Chase. Chase pouted.

"Baba," Chase said.

"Please," Reid begged, putting a spoonful in front of the baby. Chase didn't open his mouth.

"Look! It's a train! Choo-Choo!" Reid said, slowly moving the spoon to Chase's mouth. "Open the tunnel so the train can get through." Chase turned his face away from the spoon.

"It's not bad! Its only squash," Reid said. He ate the food to prove a point. He grimaced and spat out the food. "I'm not gonna lie to you, this is gross." Chase nodded and laughed at his dad's face.

"Ba no te da!" Chase said.

"Okay. Oatmeal with bananas, carrots, or milk?" Reid asked. Chase looked at Reid. "Right, you don't know what is what."

"Haaaaaaaa!" Chase giggled. Reid got oatmeal, bananas, carrots, and milk. He laid them out in front of Chase.

"Pick one," Reid said. Chase grabbed the bottle and happily began sucking on the bottle. Reid smiled and put the baby food away. He began reciting a book about a puppy named Max who thought a garbage bag was a monster. Reid remembered reading that book when he was 13 months old and wondered if Chase would start reading when Reid did when he was younger. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a bottle being thrown at his head. Chase began laughing.

"Ha, ha. Laugh it up," Reid said. He tossed the bottle into the sink and picked up Chase. He began walking around with the baby, burping him. Chase yawned. Reid sat on the couch, humming a lullaby to him. Chase fell asleep in no time.

"I'm home!" JJ said. Reid shushed her.

"He just fell asleep," Reid whispered. JJ smiled at the father and son on the couch.

"Did you two have fun?" JJ asked.

"Yup. We slept most of the day though," Reid said.

"Aw. Well, put him in bed and I'll make us dinner," JJ said, kissing her son's forehead. Reid nodded and went into the baby room. He placed Chase in the crib and put a blanket on him. He smiled at his sleeping son and kissed his forehead. Maybe he was a good dad after all.

* * *

Okay..idk if a 7 month old would talk as much as Chase did, but I figured he is the son of a genius so anything is possible ;)


End file.
